


While She's Away

by pesy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pesy/pseuds/pesy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire is a stereotypical good girl; she maintains her status in the top ten percent of her class, has never had a boyfriend and babysits in nearly all her spare time. By everyone's standards, Zayn is a fantastic father. He spends time with his kids whenever he isn't working, keeps photos of them on his desk when he is and portrays the image of a perfect family to the outside world even when his marriage is falling apart at the seams. To Claire, the father of the children she babysits is perfect, with his classic good lucks and sweet disposition and to him Claire is the epitome of youth and beauty, with her bright red hair and tight body. When Zayn's wife leaves, he finds refuge in Claire and they continue to see each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While She's Away

"Claire, wake up," he murmured, rubbing her shoulder as he coaxed her awake. As her eyes fluttered open, she gasped at how close her face was to his. "Are you okay, Claire?" he asked, his voice gravelly. 

"Yes, Mr. Malik. You just startled me."

He laughed. "How many times have I told you, you can call me Zayn."

"Sorry," she mumbled again.

"It's not a problem. So, How much do I owe you tonight?"

She looked at the clock and furrowed her eyebrows. "Not much; I've only been here two hours. I thought you weren't supposed to be home until 1."

He pulled out his wallet and sifted through. Sighing as he pulled out the money. "Well, my wife decided that I was, in her words, a 'selfish, immature bastard' and that she would be staying at her parents for the next week."

He handed her the money and she swallowed. "Do you want me to work more hours this week then? I don't have a last period class so if you need me to pick up the kids from school, I can."

He smiled. "You could do that? I feel awful asking-"

"You didn't ask, I offered. They go to Northridge, right?"

He nodded. "Let me write you a note to give to their teachers then."

He gestured for her to follow as he walked down the hallway and into his office. He sat behind his desk and took a piece of paper from a notebook lying on the surface. He looked up to see her standing in the door. "You can sit down, you know," he laughed. 

She walked over and took a seat as he scribbled a permission slip and handed it to her. "Do you need a ride home? I can call you a cab."

She shook her head. "My friends are actually picking me up at 1. I didn't think you'd be back early."

"Well, you're welcome to stay until then. Do you want some coffee while you wait?"

She smiled and nodded. "Sure."

As they walked out of the office, the sound of feet padding down the stairs and quiet whispering filled their ears. The oldest girl peaked her head from around the corner. "Daddy!" she said, jumping into his arms. The other three kids all ran towards him as well, hugging his legs. 

He kneeled down and smiled as they all recounted eating dinner and bedtime stories with Claire. Finally, one of the boys asked, "Where's mommy?"

"She decided to go away for a few days, but she'll be back soon."

The other boy asked, "Can Claire be our mommy while she's gone?"

He laughed. "I dunno. Can you Claire?"

She laughed and nodded. "Of course!"

"But it's almost 9:30 and it's time for bed. If you ask really nicely, I bet you can get Claire to help tuck you in."

"Please, Claire," the youngest girl asked, pouting. 

"I don't know," Claire said, feigning uncertainty. 

"Please," all the kids chorused. 

"Oh, alright. Now go upstairs, I'll be there in a minute."

As they ran up the stairs, Claire turned to their father. "I'll be back in a minute."

He nodded and smiled as she climbed the stairs after them. 

After she finished tucking them in, she came downstairs to see Zayn with a bottle of wine, sitting on the couch. 

She sat next to him and he asked, "Would you like a glass?"

"Sure," she said. 

"Wait, he paused mid-pour. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," she mumbled. 

"Then don't tell anyone about this. One drink never hurt anyone, though. Did it?"

"No, Mr. Malik." He raised an eyebrow. "Zayn. Sorry."

"It's alright," he said, handing her a glass and taking a sip of his himself. His jaw flexed as the drink touched his lips and Claire's heart beat faster as she realized how attractive he was. 

As she stared at him, dazed, he asked, "Claire? Are you okay?"

She had never seen someone more attractive. His defined jawline was covered in stubble and his lips were full and more than anything she wanted to kiss him. Feigning seeing a spot on his shirt, she moved closer. "Is that wine?" she asked, moving so her face was inches from his chest. "No. I must be seeing things," she murmured, lifting her head so that their noses brushed. 

Neither of the two spoke, but instead seemed to be weighing each other's actions. Zayn was the first to give in, exhaling as he closed the gap between their mouths, their lips moving together fervently. Her hands cradled his jaw as she straddled his waist, grinding into his lap in attempts to gain some friction. 

As he groaned, realization washed over him. "Claire, this is wrong," he said as her hips continued to gyrate against his lap. "I'm married," he gasped as hit a particularly good spot. "The kids are upstairs."

She kept moving. "Please," she said. 

"No." He shook his head and grabbed her hips, trying to stall them. 

She gasped, feeling his fingers digging into her sides. She knew that there would be ten fingertip sized bruises on her hipbones tomorrow to remind her of what happened. "I like it when you're rough," she moaned as she tried to continue her hips movements. 

"Claire, I can't," he said, resolve failing. 

"I want to cum."

"Claire-"

"Please, daddy."

He paused. "What did you say?"

"Daddy," she whimpered. 

He mumbled a string of profanities under his breath as his hands cupped her ass and he stood up, her legs still wrapped around his hips. 

He carried her to his room, throwing her on his bed then locking the door. "These walls are practically soundproof Claire. You can make as much noise as you want," he said, pulling his jacket off as he undid the buttons on his shirt. 

She imitated his movements, pulling her shirt over her head and tugging her shorts off. 

She stared at him as he undid his belt, hands working quickly. He tossed it on the ground next to the bed before moving onto the bed, hovering above Claire. 

He cupped her face with one hand while the other slipped behind her arched back to unclasp her bra. His lips found hers for seconds before moving down her neck, leaving harsh red marks as he kissed down her breasts, her fingers knotted in his hair. 

His mouth trailed down her stomach as he finally looped his fingers in her panties and pulled them to her knees. He looked up at her hungrily as he began to lap at her folds. She draped her legs on his shoulders as he found her clit and began to suck on it. 

Quiet moans and slight gasps were falling from her lips as her back arched and pressure began to form in her stomach. Her head tipped back and she screamed as she came. 

It was different than any of the few orgasms she had before, seeming as they were all self inflicted. She had only slept with one boy who was her age and, unfortunately, most seventeen year old boys don't specialize in getting girls off. 

This was more intense than anything shed ever felt. Stars clouded her vision as his hands worked her mercilessly. 

He drew his hand away from her core, resting them on her hips and dragging her towards the edge of the bed. He sat up and pulled her into his lap on her stomach. Before she could ask what he was doing, he leaned down. Tucking her hair behind her ear, he whispered, "I didn't say you could cum."

She didn't know how to respond, so she stayed silent. "I'm going to make sure you never cum without asking me again."

He brought his hand down on her ass and she squealed in surprise. He did the same to the other cheek, this time harder. After a few more hits, she had buried her face in the mattress, muffling the moans coming from her lips. 

He touched her more gently now, fingers tracing along the red marks his hand left. As his thumb and index finger slid up her thigh, he asked, "You want me to touch you?"

She whimpered. "Beg for it," he said, teasing her entrance. 

"Please," she murmured desperately. 

"You can do better than that," he taunted. 

"Daddy, please," she moaned. "I want you inside me. Fuck me, daddy. Please."

His fingers slid into her and she moaned in response, burying her face in the mattress and thrusting back on him. 

Pulling her face from the mattress, she gasped, "Daddy, please. I'm going to cum."

To her displeasure, he removed his fingers from her core. She heard him moving, but stayed still. The sound of foil being torn was followed by his fingers spreading her open. He crouched over her, so that his lips were brushing her ear and the tip of his cock was at her entrance. "You want daddy's cock?" he asked. 

"Please, daddy," she whimpered. 

He began to push himself in slowly, her breath hitching as he filled her. After she was completely filled, he drew himself almost all the out before thrusting back in forcefully. She gasped and he knotted one hand in the roots of her hair as he repeated his actions. 

"I fucking love red hair," he growled over the slapping of skin against skin and her moans. His other hand traveled the length of her body, tweaking her nipples and rubbing her clit in between groping at her curves. 

His fingers eventually made their way to her mouth, where she sucked on them until the knot in the depths of her stomach grew unbearable. "Daddy, can I please cum!" she moaned, her voice muffled by his hand. 

"Cum, princess," he grunted. Her back arched and toes curled as she opened her mouth noiselessly, as if she was incapable of making a sound. As the initial shock settled and she began to contract around him, she bit down on his fingers, her nails raking down the sheets. 

She crumpled as he kept fucking her, her face and chest buried in the mattress as she shook uncontrollably. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" he screamed, pulling out. She felt him release at the base of her spine before he let go of her and she fell completely, her body still trembling as he wiped his cum off her back. "You're fantastic princess," he whispered before beginning to dress himself.


End file.
